The End Is Here
by Unfortunately Clever
Summary: Takes off two months after Freak Nation. Max deals with the government, Familiars, raging vigilantes, her own stubborn heart and the growing fact that something of bibical porportions is going to happen. The End my friends is here. MA
1. The Art of Stealing

Disclaimer: Don't own at all.

With a stealth unlike any normal human being's, he quickly and quietly climbed down the rope to the second story window. Using a quick cutting device, he suddenly had access to inside the building, his eyes immediately going to an obscure abstract painting that hung a story beneath him. Smiling, he climbed through the window looking at the painting the whole time, only to lose his footing and start falling to maybe not death, but certainly a couple bruises when he hit the ground floor below. But he was not falling, instead he was flying. Hanging by an unknown object that caused him to stop from what would certainly have been a sore morning.

"Cat like reflexes, hmm?" said the object holding him up.

"Completely purposeful, Maxie. Just making sure that you've got my back," Alec replied smoothly, smirking as he started rigging the second rope on the inside of the building.

"Uh Huh, sure…" she answered, smirking in a way very similar to Alec. She quickly started rigging her own rope to the building.

"So Maxie-" Alec started.

"Don't call me that,"

"Fine, _Max, _want to tell me why we are risking running into Familiars, cops, and angry and armed vigilantes to steal a shitty looking knockoff of Picasso?"

"Shouldn't you ask these questions before you are climbing down a rope to get it?" questioned Max.

She smiled, she knew that answer. Alec would have agreed to anything if she asked him for help, without any explanation or judgment. And the funny thing is that she would too vice versa. _I guess two months of working together and a whole lot of trusting does that to people._ But that wasn't entirely true. This whole year Alec would have done the same thing for her; it was her that grew to trust him more, to let him in more. It surprised her how quickly and easily she did. It was never like that with anyone she's known, not even Logan, maybe her family, but she had to admit that it was a different kind of trust with Alec.

"It isn't the painting, smartass, it's the safe that contains over a million dollars inside," stated Max.

Alec let a low whistle escape his teeth, "How the hell did you find out about that?"

"Logan," replied Max.

_Ah, Logan, _thought Alec. He seemed to see him less and less during these two months. The toxins in Terminal City, while unnoticeable to transgenics, where not so fantastic for the ordinaries. It seemed to Alec, though, that Max didn't have time to be sad about Logan, the worries of their own kind were first and foremost in her head. She hid it easily from others, the Manticore mask worked extremely well on her face. But Alec saw it break, though briefly, on one of those brief moments that she would let him in. The look on her face in those times burned in his perfect memory, like a painting on the inside of his eyelids. He gladly let her lean on him during those times, like it was almost second nature for him to do so. Even earlier this year there was something there that had been on the lines of trust, she always had her back, even when she thought he killed innocent people. And it only intensified. Their trust had built to a point he never thought possible with another person. He easily would call her his best friend, and he knew that she would as well. Maybe even more… _No,_ Alec shook his head. These thoughts needed to stop. He saw the look in her face when she mentioned Logan, _although_, he had to mention,_ it wasn't the saddest thing I've seen_ _on her face._

"Wouldn't think he'd approve of this," admitted Alec.

Max smiled like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "He doesn't exactly know about it. " Alec's questioning face made her go on further. "Before all this, almost two years ago, in fact…….wow has it been that long," saying the last part in a whisper.

Alec saw something in her face that he couldn't recognize, it frustrated him. He was seeing it a lot lately when talking about Logan.

"He told me about this place," Max continued, "The man had been involved in some secret crime that Logan had trouble bringing to justice. This guy has safes all around the world each with one million dollars in it, which he checks every three months. That's how long it takes to get to each one, that's how many there are, not even counting the electronic ones. Paranoid guy. Doesn't do banks, only has two "trusted" employees and keeps his money spread out so that only a little bit can be stolen, but no one ever has because it's guarded by the state of the art technology….blah blah blah."

"Until us," Alec added, smiling.

"Right, until us," Max agreed, smiling herself.

They both felt the adrenaline coursing through their body. Using the gifts that were built into them even in the most water-downed circumstances still got their endorphins going. Alec smiled as he saw the happiness in Max's face as she enjoyed stretching her abilities.

Max _was_ enjoying herself. She remembered why she used to steal from rich guys before: the money was good, and the rush was fantastic. It was how she met Logan…

_  
There is that look again,_ Alec thought to himself.

"Ready?" Max whispered.

"Of course," Alec answered back, as they both slithered down to face themselves in front of the painting.

Alex used the same cutting device from before to cut the painting out of the frame, knowing an alarm would sound off immediately if he tried to remove it from the wall. Max then started working on the combination, using her genetically enhanced hearing to hear those special clicks it makes when it unlocks.

"Why'd you ask me to come with you, Maxie? Just for the sexy and perfect view?" asked Alec.

Click._ One down._ "Ass," Max replied, smirking. "Haven't done this in awhile. Need another person to see the security that I would have missed."

_Sensor doors, floors, windows, walls, 20 security guards that check in every 15 minutes, video cameras, and freaking lasers that burn very intensely. Yes,_ Alec agreed,_ lots of security_. Something a normal partner of two would never have gotten past, especially while hanging one handed from a single rope. Even the combination itself was composed of 20 different numbers on a 1 to 100 scale. Only a trangenic's memory, skill and hearing would have gotten into the scale in less then ten minutes and they only had-

"6 minutes left before the alarm sounds, Maxie,"

Max started to go faster, the combination turning into a blur. Alec switched hands on the rope.

"Explain again why we could get the nice rope with harnesses," Alec complained.

"Flick needed them for his team to get some much needed arsenal," Max replied.

"Yeah, well," said Alec, disgruntled by her reasoning, "could have left at least two."

Click. The safe was unlocked as Max stuck her tongue out at Alec in victory, and reached for a glove, the money was in a briefcase that was enveloped in below freezing temperatures. Alec smiled looking away, trying to notice if he did miss a security measure that could put them in jeopardy. He looked directly beneath the safe, his eyes resting on a small box that read the temperature in the room. What wouldn't seem odd to an average person caused Alec a second of hesitation.

"Max-"

"Yeah," she responded distractedly looking at him as she opened the door to the safe.

_**Boom**_. An explosion ripped through the tiny little box that was place directly perpendicular to Max's chest, causing her to let go of her rope and fall ungracefully to the ground.

_**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.**_

"Max!" Alec cried as he dropped beside her, the alarm now blaring in the once was silence.

She groaned in response. She landed on her stomach, and Alec could see that a tiny puddle of blood was forming beneath her. She slowly turned over and groaned again in pain as she tried to pull herself up to a sitting position. Alec could see large gashes on her chest from the explosions. She put her hands to her ears, and it was then that Alec noticed that there was blood coming out of there as well.

"Shit, Max. We have to get out of here," Security was certainly on their way and the last thing they needed was the transgenic leader to be caught stealing. "Can you walk?"

Max nodded slowly getting to her feet, tugging at Alec's shirt with her blood stained palms. The ringing in her ears was making it hard for her to think clearly, and the broken ribs on her right side wasn't making breathing any easier. All this and the blood she was losing from the gashes caused by the extreme heat ripping away her leather and then her skin.

"Alec, you need to get the money,"

"Maxie-"

"Hurry," she cut him off, already leaning against a wall to support her weak frame.

Alec quickly jammed the glove on his hand and leaped up to the safe to retrieve the briefcase of money. When he landed on the ground he noticed that Max was getting paler. ** Bam Bam**. Bullets started going off as Alec saw the security they had recently detained come barging around the corner. He quickly pushed them behind a pillar looking for any kind of exit. His eyes suddenly went to a glass window, maybe not the best idea, but certainly the only they had, and Alec didn't have time to think of a better option.

"Get on my back," Alec shouted over the alarm. She didn't argue and quickly climbed on top of him, wrapping her scratched up arms around his neck. Making sure Max was safely on his back, Alec jumped at the nearest window, shattering it as he broke through. He landed on the street below, feeling a bullet graze his leg as he did so. _Too close,_ Alec thought blindly as he ran out of reach of the bullets toward the motorcycle that lay hidden in the alley. He pulled Max in front of him on the bike, not pleased by how unresponsive she was.

"Still with me, Maxie?"

"Still here…" she weakly responded. "Do you have a first aid kit at the apartment?" she asked in the same quiet tone.

"_Max_," Alec replied sternly, already knowing she didn't want Terminal City to see her like this. "You need medical attention, Maxie."

"Alec, _please_. You can fix me up just fine…." Her voice was getting weaker, doing nothing to shake Alec's resolve. "Blood transfusion here….a few…stitches….there…."

"No."

"Alec…"

"No."

"Please…."

Alec sighed. He couldn't say no again, he knew what morale does to soldiers and this wouldn't look good.

"Fine, but if I can't handle it, I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Deal," Max replied, while Alec got on behind her starting the bike up. Her head leaned back to his shoulder as he drove one handed through the streets of Seattle, back to their apartment. He couldn't help thinking, while driving way above the speed limit, that it was only a matter of time before he was the one stitching her up. He thought back to two months ago when it had all began, when their relationship started to grow, right after they raised the flag…

_Flashback:_

_Alec grimaced in pain as he walked back into Terminal City. He needed to find some stitches and mirror before his wound started to get infected. Trying hard to distract himself from the upcoming war that they were soon to encounter, he hurriedly went through miscellaneous medical supplies trying to find the ones he needed._

"_Looking for this," said Max, appearing behind him with the supplies he was so desperately looking for. _

"_Yeah, thanks," Alec replied, reaching for them. She surprised him, though, when she wouldn't hand them over. _

"_Sit your ass down. I had medical training too, you know."_

"_Always with the ass, Maxie," Alec smirked, sitting down and rolling up his sleeve. _

_Max quickly started cleaning the wound, her soft fingers expertly stitching up the damage from the bullet. A comfortable silence spread over the scene, each transgenic wrapped up in their own thoughts. _

"_So you're cheating on me?" asked Alec after a couple minutes. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Holding hands with Logie?"_

"_Oh, ha ha," replied Max, sardonically, but in way that Alec knew not to question more. More silence reigned as Max started putting clean bandages back on his shoulder. Finally complete, she sighed looking Alec straight in the eyes._

"_Was I right in doing this?" she questioned._

"_Doing what?"_

"_Asking them to fight for this," she stood up and started pacing. "There are so many enemies Alec. We have no idea what's going to happen. How many people we'll lose."_

_He knew that was her biggest fear, losing the people she loved, having it be her fault. _

"_Maxie…" Alec went to her side, wrapping her up in his arms just like he had when she told him about Ben. "We agreed to this, no one is forcing us here." He lifted her head to look him in the eyes, the anguish apparent on her face. "We should fight for this. This is something we need to fight for." He sighed, "And some people will die, that's what happens in war, but it won't be your fault, Max. Never blame yourself for the decisions of others." _

_Max rested her head back on his chest. "I don't know if I can lead them Alec, I can't do it on my own. I need some help." She looked at him, "Will you help me Alec….." _

"_Wha-" he hesitated. "Are you asking me to be you second in command?" Alec asked, shocked._

"_No," _

_Alec felt the disappointment hit him, his stomach dropping. _

"_I want you to be my partner, Alec." Alec's shock came quickly back. " Co-leader or something," she mumbled looking away at him. _

"_Ok," he answered._

"_You sure?" she asked, surprised by his quick answer._

"_Absolutely."_

_She smiled, "Thank you, Alec." She detached herself from his arms, Manticore mask once again in place. "Alright let's go tell everyone what the plan is."_

"_Ok, what is the plan again?" he asked. _

"_No idea."_

"_Right," Alec smirked. "Here comes the bullshit."_

_Max laughed as she cleaned up the bloody supplies. "We need to get out there soon, I can hear Mole grumbling already." _

_Alec stared at her, suddenly remembering something that had been nagging him for awhile._

"_Hey, Maxie,"_

"_Yeah," she responded distractedly._

"_How did you know the familiars where coming when we were back at Jam Pony?" Max looked at him, questionably. "I mean," Alec went on. "I couldn't hear anything. It wasn't like they broke down a door and you were the only one that heard it. It's like you knew their decision before they even came close to entering."_

_Max looked at the ground, not answering._

"_Max?"_

"_I don't know Alec, I don't know?" she looked at him, the fear breaking through on her face. _

_Flashback End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special Agent Ames White looked over the destructive scene. Safe open, money missing, smoke damages from an apparent explosion were all in his view. But he hardly took notice. His full attention was focused on one thing: a tiny bloody handprint that stained the wall underneath the safe. He gritted his teeth as his expression became more and more furious, spitting three numbers out so furiously that the security guards around him became instantly afraid of him.

"**452!**"

Alright, kids that's chapter one. Please read and fall in love and then review and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next one out real soon. O and please review, feed my insecurities. Review!

-Unfortunately Clever


	2. The Beginning of the End

Don't own so please don't sue.

* * *

_Well, this certainly doesn't help,_ Alec thought to himself as the rain started to pour on the now slick streets. Keeping Max in an upright position and awkwardly trying to steer the bike with his one hand was now proving more difficult with the rain even with his advanced genetics. It certainly didn't help that most of his concentration was on Max's frail form. He could feel her constantly losing more and more energy, and it was causing him to drive more recklessly than he should have.

"Maxie, we're almost there, okay?"

"Don't…. call….me…..Maxie….." Max softly said, and even with Alec worrying as much as he was, the answer brought a smirk to his face.

_At least her sense of humor wasn't damaged, _Alec thought. Finally he turned onto their street, skidding the car to a haphazard stop. Swiftly, yet carefully, he lifted Max of the seat, irritated when she refused to be carried, and helped her walk to the elevator. Pushing the number five, he leaned back against the wall and looked down at Max, who was leaning on his chest. Fortunately the blood flow had stopped, but the large stain on the front of her torn clothes was proof that it wasn't soon enough. The random scratches on her face were merely flesh wounds, looking bad but their quick healing should take care of them, but it wasn't her face that Alec was most worried about. Her ears still had the patches of dried blood, so much that even the rain didn't clean it off all the way. He knew that she was using her genetics to the extreme when trying to break into the safe. It worried him that her ears where hypersensitive when the loud explosive went off. He hoped that there would be no permanent damage. The elevator reached their floor and Alec walked Max down the hall and into their apartment.

Their apartment wasn't that big, just big enough for two. It was right outside Terminal City, five floors completely abandoned for fear of the toxins of TC. They both didn't find it weird or uncomfortable to be living with each other. They hardly ever were home, and with two separate rooms and bathrooms, awkward situations hardly ever happened. Although sometimes…

Alec placed Max upright on the couch. She let herself fall back into the cushions. Her strength was quickly leaving her, and all she wanted to do was sleep. The pain was still there, but was more of a dull aching then how it was when the explosive went off. She watched as Alec hurriedly got the medical supplies, the worry evident on his face. She wasn't so concerned. After being shot twice, dead once, this didn't seem like anything that bad. In fact, out of all her injuries, this was definitely not one of the worst. It also helped that Alec was here. His presence helped her to not worry about her wounds, knowing that he would scrutinize over every scratch, making sure he wrapped up and disinfected everything.

"Okay," said Alec, placing all his supplies beside him. "You are going to have to sit up for me Maxie."

"K," Max slowly lifted herself up, shivering while doing so. The rain from their quick bike ride was making her cold. It didn't help that leather and water were very uncomfortable. Alec quickly noticed this, again his worry reaching intense levels.

"Max, are you okay. Are you seizing? Do I need to get the trypt?" he asked very quickly, already halfway standing up and on his way to the medicine cabinet.

Max chuckled, grabbing him before he could get to far. "I'm okay, Alec. Just cold."

Alec sighed, while organizing his supplies, he thought back to when he first found out about her brain deficiency. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was one of the scariest moments of his life.

_Flashback:_

_It had been three weeks after the raising of the flag, and everything was as hectic as ever. Everyday, transgenics were coming in, some severely wounded and other groups in mourning with the loss of one of their own from encounters with angry ordinaries and even the occasional Familiar. The medical supplies were getting dangerously low as well as the food supply, and the growing number of protesters were reaching and all time high. Alec, however, managed to sneak a full bag of potato chips from a convenient store and was walking up to Max's office, knowing full well that she had not eaten at all that day. _

"_Hey, Maxie, I brought some chi-" he cut off, dropping his bag of chips when he saw Max. She had her head directly against the table, her hands wrapped tightly around her head, and her form was visibly shaking. At first, Alec thought she was crying, but he quickly saw that these shakes were affecting her whole body and that they were too intense to be her simply crying. _

"_Max!" he blurred to her in a second, trying to unwrap her rigid hands from her head. "Max, what's going on? Tell me what's happening?" _

_She couldn't answer him. Her eyes were tightly shut and it seemed like all her concentration was on her shakes. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it again. Alec wrapped her in his arms, as if he this would help stop whatever was going with her body.  
"S-s-e-e-i-i-z-z-u-u-r-r-e-e-s-s," Max choked out, pain brightly showing on her face. _

"_What??" Alec was deeply confused. They were made to be perfect. He had never seen anything like this before at Manticore. "What can I do? Max, tell me what I need to do?" _

_She shook her head, even this simple action seemed like a chore to her. "P-ppp-ills are a-l-ll g-g-g-one. C-c-ant find-d-d m-milk. J-j-just neeed t-t-t-o wait f-f-or it to p-pass." _

"_Max, I can get someone-" Alec tried, still extremely worried about her. _

"_NO, Alec!" she cried out. "It…..will…..pass." The look on her face was absolute._

"_Fine," Alec sighed. Still having her in his arms, he slid down the wall and held her shaking form. _

"_Y-you d-d-don't have t-t-o st-t-tay," Max said in-between tremors._

"_Yes, I do," Alec responded, holding her tighter. She was safe in his arms, Alec thought, he promised himself right then that she would always be safe in his arms. _

_End Flashback_

Alec didn't know why that memory came to his head. He knew it was a special moment between them, helping strengthen their freindship. The day after when she told him about her deficiency was the day he always made sure she always had some trypt with her. She told him not to worry about it, that the pain wasn't that bad, but he knew. The look on her face told him everything about her condition, and Alec would do anything never to see her in that kind of pain again. He looked now at her stomach. He leather jacket was torn up towards the middle, sticking to her skin by the blood. It needed to come off. Alec smirked, knowing Max's reaction to what he was about to say.

"You are going to have to take your shirt off, Maxie."

"Excuse me?" Max replied, his comment kicked in a second wind. "Just cause i'm scrachted up doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Oh, Maxie, Maxie. First of all I know my ass is great, you don't have to keep mentioning it-"

"You dic-."

"Second of all," Alec interrupted her, "your shirt is sticking to your wounds, and I can't disenfect unless all that grungy material is out."

"Yeah, right." Max said skeptically.

"C'mon Max. It is strictly professional. I promise."

She looked at his stupid smirk on his face, but she could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. She knew he would never take advantage of her, that his worry was far to great for him to even be thinking that right now.

"Fine," she said, exhaustion setting in again. She put her fingers to the zipper, bring it down until it jammed where the explosive hit. She broke it easily, ripping the rest of the zipper off. But she came to a standstill when she tried taking off the torn material. It hurt more than she thought it would.

"Here let me help you," Alec said, softly replacing her hands with his. He slowly began removing the jacket, peeling carefully at the places stuck to her skin. His soft touch barely being felt by her. But she did wince at a particular piece that was difficult to remove.  
"Sorry,"  
"It's okay, Alec." She answered, little goosebumps forming when he removed the jacket from off her shoulders.

"You okay?" Alec asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah…." Max replied, looking at him too. "I'm okay."

They stared at each other for awhile, until Max looked down, trying to escape his gaze. Alec looked away too, starting to clean her wounds. She laid back, her eyes closing as she felt once again his soft hands doing their job. She felt almost ridiculously safe. Soon, she was falling all the way asleep, when a sudden pain caused her to jump.

"Sorry, Maxie," Alec said. She looked down to see he was holding her up, trying to wrap bandages around her torso. "I have to do it tight."

"It's okay, Alec. I know. It's not that bad, really."

"Yeah, been there, done that, right?"

Max laughed softly, "Exactly, I've definitely been through worse."

Alec winced this time. Yes, she had. Unfortuantely, out of all the injuries she had, this one definitely wasn't the worst. A fact that Alec felt really annoyed about. He put the last finishing touches on her stomach, looking at her as he did so.

"All done," he said.

She looked down, satisified by his job. "Thanks, Alec. I'm going to wash my face and head to bed."

She got up slowly, but her walk was definitely more sturdy then it was earlier this evening. Alec watched as she walked towards her bathroom, sighing as he saw new runes on her back that he hadn't seen before that night. Leaning back on the couch, he thought over their many problems. Low food, low medical supplies, low on weapons, new runes, biblical-sized destruction coming up, even the money that the stole today wouldn't help them as much as they needed it to. Alec felt on edge, like something bad was going to happen very soon. That this whole thing was going to climax incredibly quickly. He sighed again, getting up to get into his own bed. He walked over to Max's room, checking to see if she was in bed already. He saw her already under the covers, her regular breathing showing that she was already sleeping. Knowing that she was safe, Alec walked to his own room, collapsing on his bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes before falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were surrounded. Escape wasn't even an option. The women watched as the figures approached their group. Even while getting into her fighting stance she knew this wouldn't end in a good way. She saw as the figures raised their guns at them. _Sons of bitches_, she thought,_ mother-fucking cowards won't even fight us. _ She looked at the one whose gun pointed at her. She didn't even blink when they fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max jumped quickly awake, instant wincing at the pain on her stomach. Breathing heavily, she untangled the sheets from her sweating form. She knew something wasn't right. She hadn't been dreaming at all, but for some reason her body woke her up in an aggravated state. She put her head in her hands, trying to will this feeling away. But she knew that this wasn't a feeling to be ignored, she had felt it before. Almost two months ago at Jam Pony. She jumped out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt before running over to Alec's room.

"Alec! Get up! We have to go to TC," she yelled.

Alec jumped awake as quickly as she did, although confusion and sleep were mixed on his face. "What's going on, Max? It's only been an couple hours."

"I don't know, Alec," fear shown on her face. "But something happened somewhere. Something bad."

"What?" Alec was more confused than ever. "Something bad happened somewhere? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, Alec!" She looked at him, trying to calm down, but the feeling was intensifying and she didn't know why or what was going on. "We just need to go now! Just trust me."

"Okay, okay. I trust you, I trust you." Alec said grabbing some pants and a t-shirt while following Max out the door. He had seen that look on her face once before, and it was something that he knew to trust no matter how scary and unknown it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at TC, the city seemed to match Max's frantic state. They spotted Mole yelling profuseling into a phone-

"What do you mean they aren't answering their fucking phone-well go get them! I SAID GO GET THEM!" Mole screamed, slaming the phone back on the receiver.

"Mole! What's going on?" Max shouted to him.

Mole looked at the phone and back at them, "Wha-, no I don't care. We have some serious shit going down here."

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"About 10 minutes ago, we received footage from Logan of a group of ten transgenics being shot with tranquilizers and dragged into a van," Mole said.

"Where did they take them?" Alec asked.

"Logan pinpointed their position to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. It's about 30 minutes away from here." Mole looked up at them, "What's the plan?"

Max and Alec looked at each other. The both recognized the Pharynx team that had attacked them at Jam Pony in the video.

"It looks and feels a lot like a trap," Alec said after awhile. "That has to be the only reason they didn't just kill them."

"I know. Me and Phil thought the same thing," Mole said pointing over to the computer genius that had popped into their lives over a month ago. His specialty was everything technical, and with him and Logan together, the transgenics hardly missed one important event that was going on. "So we leave them there." Mole said, taking a puff of his cigar.

Alec sighed. Of course that's what was going through his mind as well. It's what Manticore drilled into them. An unnecessary risk, especially when you didn't know why they were setting up the trap.

"No, ten transgenics is too many, Mole. Hell, one transgenic is too many. We aren't in Manticore anymore. One human life is worth the risk." Alec said passionately, looking Mole straight in the eyes.

This time Mole sighed, "I knew you would say that Pretty Boy. Ok then, we attack," Mole smiled, "I like that situation too. So what is the plan."

Max spoke up this time, "Is Flick and his team back yet?"

"Yep, everything went smoothly. Got the weapons and suffered no casualties," Mole answered.

"Ok, get him up here with the supplies. We are going to need a pretty good-sized team, since we don't know how many are in that warehouse. Try to get anyone with any experience in fighting Familiars." Max said. "Let me know when everyone is up here. I want to move out in 2 hours."

She headed towards her office then, Alec right behind her. He knew she wanted some time to think about this situation, and her sixth sense behind the whole thing.

As soon as the door was closed, Alec spoke up, "We aren't going to have a lot of people for this team."

"I know," Max said sitting down at her desk

"Hardly anyone has that much experience with Familiars, and those that do aren't willing to jump back in that situation."

"I know Alec, what do you want me to do?" Max said looking up at him from behind her desk.

Alec frowned, "I don't know. This is the best plan we have I guess."

Max groaned, "This doesn't even make sense. I mean obviously it's a trap. But for what? For me? Cause there are easier ways for White to get me alone. He knows we are bringing in a team, he must know that. So what is his plan?"

Max put her hands on her head and sighed. The feeling was declining but it was still there. Like a reminder that this wasn't going to be a simple extract mission. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Maxie." Alec said.

"No it's not, Alec," she stood up and faced him. "This is it, Alec."

He looked at her confused, "This is what?"

"The start of the war."

Okay second chapter finished. Sorry it took me so long and that its not that long. I promise the next chapter will have more action. Okay, please please review. Tell me what you think. Thanks everyone who did in the last chapter. Keep up the review. REVIEW! please. Hope you guys love it!

Unfortunately Clever


	3. The Rescue

"Alec…" Max sighed, bustling around her apartment in her tank and jeans, desperately trying to find her leather jacket.

" You haven't had time to heal, Max. And now we are facing a for-sure trap with numerous Familiars, including White who not only wants you dead but will most likely torture you first so he can find out where his son is." Alec said, his voice raising as he rambled on. It also didn't help that she wasn't at all paying attention.

"Where is that stupid jacket? Aha!"

"Max!"

"I'm listening, okay, Alec," she said, turning and facing him, zipping up the front of her leather jacket as she did so. "What do you want me to do? Only 20 people showed up, and most of them are acting completely out of anger."

Now it was Alec's turn to sigh. Half of the people who wanted to fight were seeking revenge. Not great for tactics. Revenge equals irrational actions and when you are going into a trap the last thing you need is for someone to make things much, much worse. Especially against White.

"What if something goes wrong, which by the way is incredibly likely. You are the leader, Max."

"So are you, Alec."

_Damn._ "But-,"

"What Alec," said Max, walking over to him, "What is really on your mind?"

Alec looked down. Why did he have the urge to protect her? She was made to fight, and she would never back down against White and he knew that. In fact that was something he loved about her, the fact that she was a fighter. No, this worry was coming from somewhere deeper. And he knew what it was too, he has actually known what it was for awhile now. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

"What is it, Alec," Max, said quietly.

He quickly thought of a valid excuse. Unfortunately it wasn't hard, it was usually on his mind when they went to fight, "Every time we fight against them, you're always in more danger." He tried to catch her eyes, only to find them looking away. "Their goal is to kill you, only you. And if Logan is right, which is looking more and more likely after today, then your death could actually mean the end of the world."

She walked over to the coach, staring at the newly formed symbols on her arm. Old ones would quickly disappear only to be replaced by brand new ones. And her "nightmare?" How did she know that something bad had happened? She couldn't explain the feeling, not even to herself. She stared up at Alec's tortured face. All the uncertainty, the fear, the worry was plastered on his features; no mask there to hide it.

"Alec-" Max started.

Alec sighed, coming down to sit by her. "I know, know, you have to fight. I get it."

"I can't just sit around until this suddenly makes sense……not when my friends are dying," Max said, trying to explain.

"I know, Max," looking at her as he said these words, her face shining with grief. "Just be careful, okay."

"I'll try," Max said.

The mood had definitely gone downhill, and Alec certainly didn't like where the topic was going. He definitely needed to lighten it up. "I mean girls kick ass, it says so on the t-shirt, blah, blah, blah"

"Hardy har," Max frowned, but couldn't resist the small smile from breaking through.

Ok," Alec said, jumping up and clapping his hand, "I feel like," he said stretching his arms over his head, "kicking some Familiar ass."

Max smiled completely. So was she.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up, slowly. The nap seemed to reenergize her. Her eyes once again easily adjusting to the darkness. She could see the scum circling them. Their guns never pointing away from their direction. They had been there for about ten hours and they had not once changed guards or shifted their bodies in any way. _Freaks_, she thought. She looked around at her companions, surveying the scene for the up-tenth time. They were formed in a circle, each of them sitting down with their hand tied behind their backs and their feet tied in front of them. _1, 2, 3….7, 8. 8. 8. That's not right. There are ten. Where are they?_ "Mickey, where are Ella and Blaine?" she asked in an undertone she knew only the person to the right would hear.

"They are taking them us two by two for interrogation. I think you and me are the last ones," he responded back.

"What do they-,"

She didn't get a chance to answer. It seems their turn was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course it made sense. That was the most ridiculous part about this whole thing; it was actually a good plan. If he were back at Manticore, he would have been pleased that they had a person that could provide such a fantastic distraction. Actually if it was any one but her, he probably wouldn't have been that worried. But he couldn't stop her, and it did make sense. It made sense that she would try to save them by herself. It made sense for her to be so ridiculously reckless. White might not completely believe it, but at least he'll believe it enough for the plan to work.

So here Alec was, holding on to Max on the back of her bike, running over the plan in his head.

"Alec? Max?" a voice squawked in his ear.

"Yeah," they both responded.

"Transportation is taking care of. Moving to position right now."

"Thanks Klepto. Remember to await our signal," Alec said.

"Gotcha, over and out."

"He's good," commented Max.

"Top marks in larceny. Anything you want swiped, he can get it without a single trace that he was there."

Max smiled. That will definitely come in handy.

They drove for a while in silence, getting their head in the mission. All the old training coming back full force, completely out of habit. Manticore definitely knew how to make something stick.

Max eventually pulled to a stop in an alley behind several warehouses. Another motorcycle was already there. "Make sure, someone gets my bike," Max said.

"Trust me, they won't forget Max. You threatening two weeks of cleaning duty kind of made sure of that,"

"It's my baby. I'm protective of it."

"Right," Alec smirked.

Max took a deep breath, cracking her neck as she did so. "Ready?" she asked, looking Alec in the eyes.

"I was born ready," Alec joked.

A small smirk escaped Max's lips. Exhaling deeply, she then got on the other bike.

"Max, wait. Just please-,"

"I'll be careful. Don't worry," she interrupted. As she started the engine, she looked over her shoulder. Alec was already busy getting ready. "Alec-,"

"I will, Max," he said, looking up at her. "Don't worry,"

She nodded, taking off as she did so. Alec's eyes didn't look away until she was out of site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was, right in front of her. A two-story warehouse, with the hostages stationed on the second floor. This was it. She was all alone, walking to the front of the warehouse without any protection.

"Two guards to your left, one behind the door. Two to your right." Alec spoke in her ear. "Team one, there are six on the roof. Two for each side. Take them out on my mark."

Three pairs of agreement responded back. So, she wasn't alone at all. _Not at all_, she thought, smiling.

"Maxie, you need to look more self-righteous with a hint of sacrificial, please, or else White will never believe you."

Max immediately put on her fake façade.

"Nope, that's your sexy face,"

_Jackass._

"I know, I know. I'm an ass….."

Max quickly smirked.

"Ok, back to business. Klepto are you and Rev in position."

"Check."

"Team four are you in position?"

"Check," six responded.

"Ok good. Team five are you in position,"

"Check," another six responded.

"Alright teams, you know who you got. Alright, Max. It's all you. You're good to go,"

She continued walking forward, here eyes quickly moving trying to catch anything that would seem out of place. Each step seemed incredibly long, and the distance to the door seemed to stretch out more than usual. She was nervous, just slightly. But over that, she still had that sensation from the nightmare. She couldn't help feeling that it was a dull reminder of what was to come.

"Ok Max, they spotted you. The guy behind the door is signaling to the others and-wait hold on. There are two coming from behind you. Shit, I think they are going to knock you out. Yeah, they are definitely going to knock you out. I think it's coming from the guy to the right. Try to lessen the blow. You have five seconds."

She counted down in her head. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…._She shifted her head slightly to the left.

_Thunk_.

And all there was left was darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Max….Maxie…c'mon Max, I need you to wake up,"

He hated seeing her get knocked unconscious. It was a vicious hit, definitely opened up a new wound. He would hate to see what it would look like if she hadn't lessened it. He hated seeing it now as it were. He also hated the way they dragged her body into the warehouse. And he really hated that she was in there unconscious with White.

"Alec, we see her. She is on the floor with the hostages. To the right. Actually she is already in really good position."

_Excellent._ "C'mon Max, wake up," he repeated. Finally he heard a groan in his earpiece. "Ok, she's awake. I'm moving into position."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing, but she quickly pushed past the pain. _There is no pain during the mission. There is no pain during the mission. _

"452," a cold voice came from the darkness. "You keep coming to me. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than that,"

She looked up at him. "You are just so hard to resist, I guess. _Oomph_," A quick blow to the ribs was his response, jostling her already previous injuries. _There is no pain during the mission._

"Son of a bitch," came a voice from her ear.

"Disgusting 452. You are a worthless animal. Don't forget it," White took a handful of her hair, pulling to her feet. "Came here all by yourself? Why am I not surprised?"

"Let them go, White. Let them go and you can have me." Max calmly stated.

White laughed. "I've already got you, 452." He laughed again, "You know what the one big mistake dear old daddy made, besides making you of course?

"I'm in position," Alec said. "Planting bombs now."

"Putting too much human inside." He circled around her.

"Team one, hit your marks."

"Too many emotions can make you weak," He came to stand directly in front of her, pulling out a gun. "and when you are weak, you die," he said, clicking the safety off.

"Weakness, huh? Like the weakness you feel for your son?" Max asked, catching him off guard.

White instantly froze. "My son?"

"Careful Ames, don't feel too much emotion." Max said slyly.

"Team four, go."

He grabbed her by the collar, his nose barely an inch away from hers. "Shut up. Is. He. Alive?" He gritted through his teeth.

Max looked at him in the eye and smirked. _Bam_. A hit to the face. Blood was now flowing freely from her nose. Noises were suddenly heard from downstairs, gunfire among them. White's attention didn't waver though.

"Sir?" a Familiar asked.

White ignored him, "Answer the question. Is my son alive?"

Her smile only grew wider.

_Bam._ Another hit, this time to the ribs. More gunfire from downstairs. The other Familiars were getting nervous.

"Sir, shouldn't we check that out?" one of them asked.

"SHUT UP!" ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION 452!" White shouted, hitting her in the ribs again. "SAY SOMETHING!"

"Team four and five, go."

Max looked up at White's face and smiled, "Boom," as she hit him in the face.

A huge explosion went off in the middle of the room creating a hole right beneath the transgenic hostages causing them to fall through, disappearing into the smoke and debris. At the same time the windows exploded open, team five entering through them, trying to stop the Familiars from going after the transgenic hostages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec quickly came through the hole that he had recently created. As he looked down through it, he saw team three protecting a huge semi with no top in the center of the room. Rev had timed it perfectly, placing the truck expertly so that the hostages would drop right into it. And Alec had to admit, Klepto certainly could steal anything, even something as big as a semi. He looked away from the truck, surveying the second floor. Team one, fresh from successfully taking out the Familiars on the roof, had joined team five as they battled Familiars left to right. But Alec's focus wasn't on his teams, it was directed only at Max. She was busy in a battle of her own. White and her were trading blows so quickly even Alec could hardly keep up. But he did see something, a Familiar from the corners raising his gun at the unsuspecting Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bam._

Out of the corner of her eye, Max saw a Familiar go down, a bullet between his eyes. _Alec_, she thought briefly, before snapping her attention back to White. His fist came suddenly from the right, but she ducked underneath trying to sweep his legs out from underneath. He jumped over them, but missed the uppercut that Max had sent his way. It hit him square in the face, breaking his nose and causing him to fall to the ground slightly, his back turned away from her, giving Max the advantage.

Or so she thought.

As Max came forward, White quickly spun around striking her in the face with a gun that was recently discarded on the floor. The situation had turned rapidly, now with Max looking up at White and a gun directed at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is folks, sorry about the wait. I will not let you wait that long again. I promise.

Please Read. Please Review. Then love. Then review again. And then maybe again. And some more after that…. Just tell me what you think. Please review. I really want to know what people think of my writing. please, please review. This is begging. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE....

Yours truly,

Unfortunately Clever.


	4. In the Know

_Bam._

She didn't even blink as a bullet entered through White's wrist causing his grip to weaken. Not hesitating for a second, she quickly used the distraction and knocked the gun from his bleeding hand, while trying to place a jab to his face. But he was faster than she thought. He saw it coming and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Nice job, 452. It seems you saved your precious hostages," he twisted it even more. "Not yourself, however. And trust me, by the time I'm through with you, I'll know about my son."

"We'll…see…" she said, rolling over with him, flipping him on his back and while doing so, grabbing the discarded gun.

So quickly had the situation overturned.

"Are you going to shoot me in the head, 452?" White sneered through blood-stained teeth. "Murder me while I'm unarmed?"

"Yes," she said simply, her hands completely still, but she didn't pull the trigger. Everything in her head was screaming for her index finger to end the man responsible for countless murders. All Manticore's teachings were chanting at once, pushing her to do it. End him. One bullet. End him.

But she couldn't.

"Weak," he said as she dropped her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Humanity, emotions, blah, blah, blah. It'll be the death of me, I'm sure," she said, kicking him in the face. "That was for knocking me out," she said. She then smashed the gun over the side of his head, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here. Escape and evade, guys." she said. Instantly, she saw Team four and five begin their exit strategies. Max turned around, trying to find Alec.

What she saw made her freeze up entirely.

Alec's excellent marksmanship that allowed Max to turn the tables on White had clearly cost him. At the moment, he was on his back, blood pouring from his right shoulder, trying to stop a Familiar from plunging a piece of broken glass into his chest. Without even thinking, without a single pause to what she was doing, she raised the gun and fired one bullet perfectly into the Familiars head. He slumped on top of Alec, who quickly pushed him off, staring at her with a confused expression.

"Max?"

She didn't respond; she didn't even drop her hand. The feel of the small kick from the gun brought back fierce memories and hardships that she didn't want to be reminded of.

"Maxie?" Alec said again, real worry spreading in his tone. "C'mon Max. We need to go." It was very true, they needed to hurry too or they were going to be left behind. "Max!" he shouted.

"Sorry, sorry," she said snapping out of it, blinking away the memories and dropping the gun to the floor. "We have to go," she said simply, looking up at him.

"I know, Maxie," he said smirking, grabbing her hand and starting to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dead. Not one of their men had been killed. Wounded, yes, but not killed, which in Transgenic City's case was an amazing blessing. This was the reason why the people of TC decided to throw a party. A celebration of their first victory. A great victory, in fact. But while others were dancing and enjoying the fun, Max and Alec were currently in her office, debriefing the transgenic hostages.

"Designation?" Alec said.

"X5-716," said the man across from them.

"Name?" Max asked.

"Mickey," he said. Seeing their confused faces, he added, "Manticore designed me with super senses, Eyesight, smell, hearing. Also, my ears are kind of big."

"Ok, Mick, here is the dealio." Alec started.

As he was talking, Max got lost in her mind, thinking about the previous events of her day. Why was she willing to kill a random Familiar, but couldn't put a bullet in the head of the man who has caused her so much pain? It confused her to no end, causing her much irritation. But she knew what happened. She knew. Something in her mind snapped when she saw Alec's life in danger. Her only thought at that point was to protect him, to hell with everything else. And that was why she was so confused. This meant something, she was sure. This feeling that she had, when she saw him, she's felt it before with Alec. What is it? She couldn't define it, couldn't place it. All she knew was that it was different with Lo-

"Max."

"Huh," she looked up, confused. The room was empty, Mickey was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, you need to stop doing that."

"I know, I know. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah," Alec said. "I caught that."

She yawned, stretching out, "Are we done yet. This is so boring."

Alec smirked, "Anxious to get your dance on,"

"Ha, ha. More like take a shower and sleep."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "Although I heard that Mole was actually getting "jiggy" wit it."

"What!!!" Max said, shocked. "I have to see this!" And before Alec could say another word, she blurred out towards the party.

Alec laughed heartily, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

_Knock, knock._

"Come on in." he said.

In came a tall blonde woman, her eyes looking around and a disappointed look on her face appearing quickly. Her eyes finally rested upon Alec, confusion now mixing in with her disappointment.

"Have a seat."

"Sorry, have we met before?" the woman asked, while taking her seat.

"No, I don't believe so," Alec replied.

"Hmm," she said. "You seem very familiar to me."

"I don't think we've met, sorry," said Alec.

"It's okay. My mind must be jumbled up a little bit. This whole day has been a blur."

"No worries. All right let's get this started. So what is your designation?"

"X5-310," she answered.

"Alright X5-310, do you have a name?"

"Alec!" Max said bursting through the door, "You have to see what Mole is doing!"

But before she could say anything, the blonde stood up abruptly and turned around.

"Maxie," the name slipping from her mouth with a tone of endearment.

Max stopped, freezing again for the third time that day. She hadn't heard that voice in years.

"Jondy?"

The blond smiled, wrapping her arms around Max.

"I feel like I'm missing something here." Alec said confusedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max looked over the somber city of Seattle as a light breeze rustled her dark locks. Her figure was completely still, her breathing even. To an outsider, she would seem like she was completely unaware of the world outside of her thoughts. But Alec knew better, a transgenic was never completely unaware. And he made sure that his footsteps were extra loud as he walked up behind her.

"A little excessive, Alec,"

He smirked, "You never know what will happen when you surprise someone. Especially you."

"Not necessary. I saw you walk up," her tone was even, not portraying her feelings. Alec knew her guard was still up.

"Maxie, you okay?" he said, placing a seat beside her.

She looked over to him, her guard dropping when their eyes locked. "Yeah," she responded, a smile finally gracing her lips.

"So that was Jondy," Alec replied.

"Yeah, I can't believe it Alec!" her features suddenly became more animated. "I mean- she's my family Alec. My sister. Who thought I was dead, who I thought was dead, who is alive and here."

Alec smiled at her, loving how excited she was getting. "How was it," he asked, being calm and collected, knowing she needed him to be like this.

"Crazy. Explaining everything…" Max continued.

_Flashback in italics:_

"_I thought they were going to kill us," Jondy said darkly. "I thought that the last thing that I saw would be their faces. Their cowardly faces."_

"_Jondy," Max said. _

"_I don't remember that much after that. It turns into such a blur. I can't place anything for sure."_

"_Probably a blessing."_

_Jondy laughed. "Probably."_

_Max joined in, even though they both knew there was nothing funny about their situation. But there was no awkwardness between them, as if the last decade apart hadn't existed. As if they truly were sisters. _

"_Did you know I was here?" Max asked her. _

"_Yeah, I saw you on TV, acting all badass, and smashing through windows," she smirked. "Couldn't believe it."_

"_Why?"_

"_I thought you were dead. You fell through the ice remember." _

"_Can't forget."_

"_Zack… he never said anything about you. Just that the family was safe. I never thought he meant you." She chuckled darkly. "What a life we live in." _

"_Yeah I know,"_

"_And now we are in a war. Doing the very thing we were made to do." _

"_Irony is a bitch, I know."_

"We talked about Zack, Ben….you," Max continued.

"Me?"

"_So Alec," Jondy started. _

"_He's Ben's twin."_

"_Ahhh, there it is. That's why he looked familiar."_

"Yeah, she was confused by you at first…thought you were Ben."

Alec laughed, "Huh, so it's a family trait,"

"Ha ha yeah so it is,"

"_You know about-"_

"_I know Max. Ben's dead. Zack did mention that. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." _

"_What then?" Max asked confused. _

"Did she say anything else about me? Perhaps about my devilish good looks?"

"_Is he your mate?"_

_Max coughed even though she had nothing in her mouth, " What? No!"_

"_Opps, sorry! Ha ha ha ha," She laughed._

"_Stop laughing," Max said hitting her on the shoulder. "What makes you think we were mates?"_

"_I don't know. The way you guys were talking before. The way you look at each other. I just assumed…._

"_Well no, we aren't."_

"_Sure," Jondy said skeptically._

"No, that was it,"Max lied.

"You sure you're okay?" Alec asked again, noticing the change in her behavior.

"Yeah," she sighed, her answer less excited than the conversation before. "It's just been a hell of a day."

"Did you tell her everything?"

"No. I couldn't. Alec I can't," she raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes pleading for understanding. "I killed Ben, Alec. I don't know if she would understand that. The situation-Mantiocore-evertyhing."

"Max-,"

"And I basically killed Zack."

"Max! You did not kill him," he exclaimed, making sure she didn't look away from his gaze. "You know that. That was not your fault."

She sighed, her head resting once more on his shoulders. "It feels like it's my fault. Like all this is my fault. Renfro was right. I'm like a poison."

"Max Guevera," Alec said, taking her chin with his fingers. "You are not poison." He forcefully stated, making sure she understood that he was telling the truth. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her closer to him. Boundaries were being pushed tonight, but neither of them had the ability to worry about what they might mean. "You are anything but," he whispered into her ear.

Max allowed his words to take effect and relaxed into his embrace, "I killed a man today," she said.

"I know. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Max, what is this?"

Not a second before they walked back into Terminal City, a very angry Logan confronted the two.

"Logan you know what this is," Max said, referring to their lie about her and Alec's faux relationship. She was slightly irritated by his confrontational attitude as the stress of the day was finally taking its toll on her tired body,

Logan looked away, shaking his head, while his eyes suddenly falling on Max's disheveled appearance.

"You're bloody." Max followed his gaze to her dirty appearance. _Uh, oh, _she thought, already know what was going to come next. "You went on the mission."

"Obviously," she said, not even bothering with being polite.

Logan suddenly pointed his finger at Alec, "You let her go!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Excuse me?" Alec said skeptically, with a tone of underlying anger. "I didn't let her do anything," he growled.

"Alec," Max whispered, trying to calm him down.

Alec sighed, letting his anger die down. "I don't control her Logan. She makes her own decisions," he said simply.

"It was a trap," Logan said switching tactics.

"I'm the leader, Logan!"

"You're also this world's only chance," he exclaimed, looking into her eyes.

"Logan!" Max shouted, clearly irritated. "I'm a fighter, okay. Try to understand that. I wasn't made to sit on the sidelines. And I'm tired and sore and I don't feel really want to talk about this right now."

"You never want to talk about it."

"Logan I'm tired!"

"From you reckless mission!"

"Reckless! It was very well planned out!"

"Right well planned out as you were the bait. That you probably put her up to," Logan said, pointing again at Logan.

"Whatever Logan," Alec replied, rolling his eyes, frustrated by the older man. "I personally don't give a fuck what you think." He gave Max a kiss on the cheek looking at Logan while he did so, "I'll see you at home, babe." He said, making sure Logan would hear him.

Logan looked away, grating his teeth, missing the growl of frustration issue from Max's throat.

"Look, Logan," Max said calmly. "I'm tired. I'm sore. I just want to go to bed and sleep."

"More like fuck," Logan said carelessly.

Max took a step forward, only to catch her action before she actually did something stupid. "I'm done with this. This conversation is completely over," Max said angrily, beginning to walk away.

"You shouldn't be fighting!" Logan shouted to her retreating back.

Her reply was the middle finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Uh oh_, Alec thought as he heard the door slam to their apartment. He winced as he heard Max's bellowing footsteps. And then her piercing tones.

"Alec!"

He walked calmly out of his bedroom, trying to prepare himself for what was coming next.

"What the hell, Alec?"

"What?" Alec asked innocently.

"What, what??? You kiss me deliberately in front of him Logan only to make him more pissed off AND THEN you leave me alone to deal with it," Max exclaimed.

Alec sighed, getting angry himself, not knowing exactly why. "Well, I didn't want to stand between your guy's apparent love quarrel!"

"What?!" Max shouted throwing up her hands. "It was not a love quarrel!"

"Sure looked like it to me!"

"Ugh you are so insufferable," she said as she turned away from him.

"Well excuse me for trying to stand out of the way of true love."

"Its not true love!" Max screamed, turning to sharply to face him.

"What?" Alec shouted back.

"It's not true love! I don't love him!" Max continued shouting.

"Wait…what?" Alec said slowly, realizing exactly what her words meant.

Max paused, her words finally making their way to her brain. _There is that fuckin' face,_ Alec thought. The same face he's seen so many times before when Logan's name made its way into conversation. _What did that face mean? What does this mean? _She didn't know either.

"Do you know what you just said?" Alec asked quizzically.

"I don't love him," Max replied slowly, looking down at her feet, a thousand thoughts rushing through her head.

"You don't?"

"No," she said, finally looking up.

That's when he knew.

Without a second pause, he crossed the distance between them, took her face in his strong hands, and passionately kissed her.

And at that moment she knew too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apologies my friends for taking so long to write this new chapter. My life is crazy insane unfortunately. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like-nay- love it and WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Please write reviews! I need them like oxygen. Do you want me to die? No? Then please write reviews! Anywho, hope you enjoy what I wrote.

Until next time,

Unfortunately Clever


End file.
